thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Despondence/The Reduction Games: North America
Hello! My username is Despondence and this is my first Hunger Games! Commenting is appreciated and also constructive criticism. I am not new here and I started visiting the Hunger Games wikia at around 2012-2013. Although, this is a new account I do know some people that are still active, and some that are sadly not anymore. Anyways, I will be hoping for many active players who will hopefully comment alot! If the Reduction Games are successful then I will create one in Europe. With that said, let's begin! __TOC__ 'Introduction' The Reduction Games take place in a postapocalyptic world where the human population is being strictly controlled by the government. The Reduction Games is hosted on every continent, but our Reduction Games will be in North America. The teenagers will be from 15-21 and they can only be selected from the following 12 cities: *New York City *Houston *Chicago *Los Angeles *Montreal *Vancouver *Toronto *Calgary *Mexico City *Havana *Santo Domingo *Panama City There will be 2 teenagers from each city; a boy and a girl, so there will be 24 teenagers in all. The teenagers will be called 'envoys' because they will represent their city. The winner of the Reduction Games will spare their city from a gassing called 'The Reduction' which will kill 10% of the city inhabitants; to prevent over population of the world. The losing 11 cities will be gassed and their population will be reduced. The envoys will be sent to Washington D.C. where they will fight to the death with the same weapons as found in a regular Hunger Games. These Games will be broadcasted on the Internet and also projected on the tallest skycrapers in the city. The Reduction Games *When they have arrived to Washington D.C., the envoys will first be paraded through the city, and witness a concert from a famous preformer. After that, they will be sent to be trained for a week (But I will only show 3 days of training, and then the scoring.) before they will be scored. After being scored they will send a message to their respective city, interviewed, and then sent to the arena to fight to the death. *You may only submit 2 envoys and they must be from different cities. You must make your envoys realistic; I will not accept an envoy that is OP. I prefer envoys that can make the story interesting not the envoys that have no flavor, but keep in mind to make the backstory realistic. An example of an unrealistic backstory would be if your envoy was magically born in the past and you time travel into this scenario, or if your envoy lived in a land-locked city and knew how to use a trident. You may reserve envoys. The envoys live in cities with advance technology, but most of the citizens live in poverty. 'RESERVED ENVOYS WILL BE RESERVED FOR 48 HOURS ' *The envoys will be chosen through a reaping so there may be volunteers, but volunteers are more likely to happen to the following cities: #New York City #Montreal #Mexico City *The envoys can be mentored; their advice can be the regular advice of where to hide and what to do, but there should at least be one unique advice. Envoys with more unique advice will have a higher chance of surviving. Advice like, at the start of the games when the timer is ticking down the envoy should throw their token to the envoy next to him/her, will not be accepted. Any advice too extreme will not be considered and elaborate plans will be considered if it is interesting. *I will be updating at least twice a week;probably on Mondays and Thursdays. *Tribute Form: Name: Gender: City: Age: Personality: Backstory: Appearance: Height: Preferred Weapon(s): Strength(s): Weakness(es): Fear(s): Token: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Alliance: Envoys Category:Blog posts